Darkness Does Not Always Equal To Evil
by I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996
Summary: Full Summary Inside, Kalona gets trapped like normal but after 1000 years of suffering he begs Nyx for forgiveness she grants him that but for a price. when he is free he meets Zoey and starts to fall in love with her. rated M for epic smut. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Introduction

Darkness Does Not Always Equal to Evil

Introduction

Summary:

Kalona gets trapped like normal but after 1000 years of suffering he begs Nyx for forgiveness. she grants him that but for a price the first part is he will have to stay imprisoned and the second part is that when Neferet frees him he must try to keep as many people on the good side as possible, if he does this he will get something he desperately wants. When he is free he meets Zoey and he finds that she has a good and innocent soul, so he trusts her to help him with his mission. But once he gets to know her he starts to love her. In the mix Rephaim and Stevie Rae are fighting to be together.

Couples:

Kalona/Zoey

Rephaim/Stevie Rae


	2. Redemption

Chapter One

Redemption

_Kalona's Point of View_

1,000 years of this torture. 1,000 years of no sunlight. 1,000 years of not being able to see the moon and the stars. 1,000 years of nightmares about the evil I have done to others but me in their place. 1,000 years to finally realize that I became what I once fought against.

"Nyx please, if you are listening, forgive me for my evil doings. I will do anything, just please forgive me" I yelled at the top of my lungs, so that my goddess might hear me in my personal hell underground.

"Have you truly learned your lesson, my warrior? " Asked Nyx from above, with nearly concealed sense of hope.

"Yes, my Goddess, I truly have."

"Then I forgive you; but you have to do me an immense favor in return" she said.

"Yes, anything"

"You have to wait another 1,000 years in here but you will be freed. The one that frees you will be a vampyre that will join forces with the white bull himself. Your mission once you are out will be to hinder her plans any way that you can. And when you accomplish this task you will get the one thing you want most, A-ya. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand and I will do this favor for you" I said and I could feel the power of the agreement in the air. For once in 1,000 years, I am proud of myself.

"You should be proud of yourself; you finally achieved Redemption" she said before she departed.

I went to sleep and for the first time in a 1,000 years I dream of happier times and my beautiful A-ya.

_**Chapter was inspired by:**_

**The Strange Familiar**** – ****Redemption**

**Dear Reader's,**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter**

**And please review your comments **

**And what you want in the next chapter.**

**Love,**

**I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996**


	3. If We Ever Meet Again

**IMPORTANT:**

** This chapter starts off in Untamed at the ritual in the end when Neferet frees Kalona. But there are some changes:**

**Erin was the one that does that Imprint thing on Heath, not Zoey.**

**Stark falls for Shaunee, not Zoey.**

**Zoey still cheats on Erik with Loren, but they never get back together. **

Chapter Two

If We Ever Meet Again

_Zoey's Point Of View_

All hell broke loose when my best friend, Stevie Rae, finally showed up to the ritual. But that was not what worried me, what worried me is that Neferet the crazy was in the middle of a spell that would release an immortal that, from what I heard, was pure evil and that Stevie was on the ground bleeding from an arrow in her chest.

When she was done the earth started shaking like there was an earthquake. It only stopped when the most beautiful man I have ever seen, came up from the ground. This must be the Immortal, Kalona.

He was tall, with dark hair, and had beautiful wings; I couldn't tell you what their color was because they looked as black as his hair but for a moment or two they looked white.

All I know is, that it does not matter how attracted I am to him, he is working with Neferet and unless he proves that he is not, he is bad news.

_Kalona Point of View_

The crazy bitch was finally freeing me from my hell. I know that sounds mean but she is. She is the most evil thing I met, only 1 behind the white bull. When I rose from the ground and set foot on that alter I felt alive for the first time in 2,000 years, FINALLY!

I look to my right and see the most beautiful girl in the world. She looks Cherokee like A-ya was, but I had a far stronger attraction to her then A-ya.

What the hell am I thinking? No one is more beautiful than her and I can't be attracted to anyone but her. This must be the strong and famous Zoey Redbird.

From what Neferet told me, she is with the Goddess and can't be swayed to the dark side. This means if we ever meet again I will ask her to help with my plan.

_**Chapter inspired by:**_

**Timbaland ft. Katy Perry – If We Ever Meet Again**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. AN 1

Dear Readers,

I'm having a little trouble with the next chapter, I can't think of anything to write. So I would be forever grateful if you can give me some ideas for it.

Please!

Love, I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996


	5. Where Have You Been

**Important:**

**The rating of this story has changed to M, so if you don't like reading these kinds of stories then stop. But if you don't want to, don't worry before any smut I will give you a warning.**

**Hope you like this chapter and that it is long enough for you.**

Chapter Three

Where Have You Been

_Kalona Point Of View_

It has been 3 weeks since the ritual and I still only have 2 ideas of how to stop Neferet from gaining immortality. My favorite is keeping as many students and vampyres as possible out of her clutches. My least favorite is gaining some control over and the only successful way to do it, with my personal experience, is sex. But these plans will not stop her, only delay her.

This really isn't fun but I have to do it, if I want my precious A-ya. I have not found her yet and I'm beginning to worry. I'm now in my room, on my knees, getting ready to ask Nyx where she is.

"Nyx, where is my sweet A-ya" I asked after a few minutes.

"She is here, my warrior, at the house of night"

"But it has been 3 weeks and I have not seen her" I yelled thinking that she is crazy and has no idea where she is.

"I'm not crazy and I do know where she is" she said, "your A-ya has been reincarnated and that's why you have not seen her old body, but you have seen her new one."

"Who is she Nyx, please tell me. I miss her so much" I plead with all my soul.

"You have to find her yourself; she will be the one person that you feel a connection with. Do you understand?"

"Yes my goddess" I said before she left.

I can't believe it is someone in this school. I feel no connection with anyone here, maybe Zoey Redbird but that's it. Could she be A-ya reincarnated? If she is I am extremely pleased; Zoey is a beautiful woman and, from what I heard, she is kind, sweet, down to earth, and loyal. Everything I want in a woman.

_The Next Day_

Neferet is driving me crazy, non-stop running around doing this and that for her. I can't wait until I'm allowed to kill her and be free from her annoying voice.

"Sir, Zoey Redbird and her friends are back from where ever they been and it appears that the young Priestess has been injured" said the son of Erebus warrior that became my personal assistant.

"What, how, is anyone helping her?" I asked fearing my dear Zoey's life.

"I don't know how, but they took her to Neferet since she is the only healer here and she won't help her. You must hurry and stop this." With that said, we started walking at a fast pace to the infirmary.

**Chapter inspired by**

**Rihanna – Where Have You Been**


	6. Enchanted

Chapter Four

Enchanted

_Kalona Point of View_

When my assistant and I rounded the corner we saw Zoey being held by a son of Erebus warrior, his name I think is Darius, and was surrounded by her friends. Neferet and my son, Rephaim, were in front of her and I can hear the annoying voice of miss bitch telling them she will not heal her.

"Yes you will Neferet" I yelled.

"No I will not, she is just an insignificant little child; that we don't need" she said acting like the child that she is.

"Yes you will."

"Why?"

"Because I said so" I said, giving her the answer any adult would say to a spoiled child that is throwing a tantrum.

"Fine, but I won't like it" she said pouting

"Good" I said before I left to do some business

I came back after an hour, hoping that Neferet was not there. She was not, so I sat down next to the sleeping Zoey thinking about how beautiful she is. That's when I smelt the crazy bitch's arousal and I knew what she wanted, but I won't. After she tried to disobey me earlier, I feel the need to show her who is boss.

_Zoey's Point of View_

I woke up to 2 people talking, I knew it was Kalona because I felt that strong attraction to him; the other person was miss bitch herself. She was asking why he wanted to save me from an injury that most certainly would have killed me. He said that I wouldn't be a great asset to his plan if I was died.

"You mean OUR plan, and she will not be a good asset alive any way. She can't be persuaded; you know that, she is too good." Explained Neferet in her nasal voice.

"It is MY plan and since it is MY plan I make the decisions; now leave."

I can tell that Kalona was now getting livid and if I was Neferet I would have ran out of this room faster than the speed of sound. She did not leave though; all she did was try to seduce him to give her what she wants, what a hoe. I almost laughed when he rejected her.

After she left he waited a few minutes before saying, "I know that you are awake, Zoey Redbird; lovely name by the way."

"How did you know I was awake and thank you" I said as a blush crept up to my cheeks.

"Because you heart sped up when you did. I must go now, I hope that you feel better and it was enchanting to finally meet you" he said before he left.

Wow I can't believe he said that, it was exatly how I felt too. I can't wait till tomorrow.

**Chapter inspired by**

**Owl City – Enchanted **

**Dear Reader,**

**Hope that you enjoyed that **

**And in the next chapter**

**I promise that there will be some**

**Very heated make out sessions **

**Between Zoey and Kalona**

**Love,**

**I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996**


	7. AN 2 IMPORTANT

Dear Reader's,

**This is IMPORTANT**

Ok so who ever runs Fanfiction has announced that story's that have smut and strong violence in it will be censored, as in deleted.

You're probably thinking, what? Isn't that what Rated M means? Yea that's what I thought too.

But apparently Rated M is suggestive adult themes (which is saying vulgar stuff but no sex, not even mild) and mild violence. Yea that's what I thought Rated T is.

I don't see the problem with story's having this stuff if they give a fair warning that their story has it, like I did.

Now I don't really care about the violence part but my story will have smut in it and I'm not going to change that since that is my vision of it. Isn't that the point of this website to unleash your imagination? That should not change because someone's imagination has sex in it.

Now if you don't want my story deleted then search for Fanfiction petition and sign up.

And story's that are song themed will be deleted also.

Love,

I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996

P.S. another chapter will be uploaded later today.


	8. Call Me Maybe and Only One

Chapter Five

Call Me Maybe & Only One

_Rephaim Point of View_

Finally! I'm human, well sometimes. You see Nyx granted all my brothers and sisters their human forms but when Neferet is around we automatically turn back into our raven form, so she thinks we are evil. That's why I'm walking down some random street in the middle of the night, to get the hell away from her.

I don't like being in raven form. It feels like I have no control over my body, like I'm a monster. It's not all bad, when I'm in that form I could fly. I know that when we kill Neferet I will be a human everlastingly, which is fine with me. But I will miss my wings so much that a little part of me is hoping that Neferet will win, so I can keep them. Only a little though, not enough to join sides with her.

While I was thinking I did not notice a girl walking in my direction, until we bumped into each other. We fell to the ground with a thud.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry sir, are you ok" she asked with extreme worry in her voice.

"Yes ma'm, I'm fine and you don't have to call me sir. Are you ok" I asked sincerely.

"Yea I'm fine and you don't have to call me ma'm" said the girl, that now I can see is very and I mean VERY hot and also one of the Red Vampyres.

"I'm Rephaim, and yes I know it's a weird name"

"I'm Stevie Rae, and yes it's a weird name but I like it. It suits you."

We sat and talked for hours until we noticed that it was a few minutes till sunrise.

"Here's my number, you can call me maybe" she said and handed me the piece of paper.

"Ok, I will. See you later" I said before she left.

I can't wait to see her again.

_Zoey's Point of View_

Wow! What a night this has been. Its sunrise now and I'm trying to go to sleep, but I can't get the events from earlier out of my head. I was sitting on the bench near the water fountain in the courtyard, thinking about everything that has happened these past weeks, when Kalona shows up.

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you ok Zoey, you seem upset" Kalona asked coming out of nowhere behind me._

"_Yea I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff" I said._

"_Tell me, maybe I can help" he said while sitting down next to me._

"_I'm trying to think of a way to apologize to someone" I said almost crying_

"_Tell me what you did and maybe I can think of a way for you" he asked with only concern in his eyes._

"_I was dating this guy and we were very happy together, but this other guy came into the picture. This other guy and I became somewhat friends, but the guy always flirted with me and always tried to kiss me. One day we really did kiss and I liked it. The next day we ended up having sex and my boyfriend walked in on us, he dumped me then and there. It turned out that this other guy only flirted and had sex with me so he can get answers to question about stuff I was trying to hide from Neferet. He told her of course. There you have it, please help me fix it", I finished with an extremely load sob. _

"_Well I can tell you that you two are never going to be in a relationship again with that ending, but I can tell you that a friendship can come out of this. You can tell him that you made a huge mistake and that we can, with your permission, try to at least be friends." He said, confident that this plan will work._

"_What if he don't want to be friends with a hoe like me"_

"_You are not a hoe and if he doesn't then he doesn't. All you can do is forget and move on because we got only one life to live and we can't live it with regret, we got to be strong. Okay?" He said._

"_Okay, I understand. Thank you for the advice" I said before getting up off the bench, but before I left I kissed him. The kiss was meant to be just a peck on the lips, but it turned in to a full out, heated make out session. His lips were so soft, unlike the rest of his body. His mouth and tongue tasted as good as wine, I couldn't get enough. But I had to stop this before it got to out of hand._

_**End of Flashback**_

Now here I am, not able to sleep and internally kicking myself for leaving. But on the bright side I will probably see him tomorrow. With that I want to sleep, excited for tomorrow.

**Chapter Inspired by:**

**Carly Rae jepsen – Call Me Maybe**

**Alex Band – Only One**

**Dear Readers,**

**Hope you liked this chapter, it has been the longest chapter I have ever made, seriously EVER. **

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996**


	9. Sweet Dreams

**This chapter starts of when Zoey falls asleep in the last chapter and it is the same dream from the first chapter in Hunted but my style. **

**And to** **houseofnightfan:**

**In my story Rephaim has sisters, for an important reason that will be in a later chapter.**

**WARNING:**

**THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SEXSUAL.**

Chapter Six

Sweet Dreams

_Zoey's Point of View_

_**Dream**_

_The dream began with the sound of wings. In retrospect I realize I should have known that was a bad sign, what with the Raven Mockers being set loose and all, but in my dream it was just background noise, kind of like a fan whirring or the TV turned on to the QVC. _

_In my dream I was standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. It was night, but there was an enormous full moon hovering just above the trees that framed the meadow. It cast a silver blue light strong enough to throw shadows and made everything look like it was underwater, an impression that was strengthened by the gentle breeze blowing the soft grasses against my bare legs in sweeps and whirls like waves lapping sweetly against a shore. That same wind was lifting my thick dark hair from my naked shoulders and it felt like silk floating against my skin._

_Bare legs? Naked shoulders?_

_I looked down and let out a little yip of surprise. I was wearing a seriously short buckskin mini dress. The top of it was cut in a wide V, front and back, so that it hung off my shoulders, leaving lots of skin visible. The dress itself was amazing. It was white and decorated with fringe, feathers, and shells and seemed to glow in the moonlight. All over it was beaded with intricate designs that were impossibly beautiful. _

_My imagination is so darn cool! _

_The dress tickled a memory, but I ignored it. I didn't want to think too hard-I was dreaming! Instead of pondering déjà vu moments I danced gracefully through the meadow, wondering if Zac Efron or even Johnny Depp was going to suddenly appear and flirt outrageously with me. _

_I peeked around as I twirled and swayed with the wind and thought I saw the shadows flicker and move oddly within the massive trees. I stopped and was trying to squint so I could get a closer look at what was going on in the darkness. Knowing me and my weird dreams, I'd created bottles of brown pop hanging from the limbs like bizarre fruit, just waiting for me to pick them. _

_That's when he appeared. _

_At the edge of the meadow, just inside the shadows of the trees, a shape materialized. I could see his body because the moonlight caught the smooth, naked lines of his skin. _

_Naked?_

_I stopped. Had my imagination lost its mind? I wasn't really up to frolicking around a meadow with a naked guy, even if he was the amazingly mysterious Mr. Johnny Depp. _

_"You hesitate, my love?"_

_At the sound of his voice a shiver passed through my body. _

_"Who are you?" I was glad that my dream voice didn't betray the fear I was feeling. _

_His laughter was as deep and beautiful as his voice. It echoed in the limbs of the watching trees until it drifted almost visible in the air around me._

_"Do you pretend you do not know me?" _

_His voice brushed against my body, making the little hairs on my arms stand up. _

_"Yeah, I know you. I made you up. This is my dream. You're a mixture of Zac and Johnny. " I hesitated, peering at him. I spoke nonchalantly even though my heart was beating like crazy because it was already obvious this guy was not a mixture of those two actors. "Well, maybe you're Superman or Prince Charming," I said, reaching for anything but the truth. _

_"I am no figment of your imagination. You know me. Your soul knows me. "_

_I hadn't moved my feet, but my body was slowly being drawn toward him, like his voice was pulling me. I reached him and looked up and up... _

_It was Kalona. I'd known him from the first words he'd spoken. I just hadn't wanted to admit it to myself. _

_This dream is beginning to get interesting! _

_His body was naked, but it wasn't completely substantial. His form wavered and shifted in time with the caressing breeze. Behind him, in the dark green shadows of the trees, I could see the ghostly shapes of his children, the Raven Mockers, as they clung to the limbs with the hands and feet of men and stared at me with men's eyes from the mutated faces of birds. _

_"Do you still claim not to know me?" _

_His eyes were dark-a starless sky. They seemed the most substantial thing about him. That and his liquid voice._

_"What do you want?" I said the words quickly so he couldn't hear my voice shaking with pleasure at seeing him naked._

_"You know what I want, my love. I want you. " _

_"Since when have I become your love?" I asked_

_"Since the moment you kissed me with those soft, sweet lips."_

"_Well then, you can call me your love as long as I can call you my love" I said, which shocked me because I never knew I had the confidents to say that._

_"You can call me your love all day long if you want." _

_"I shouldn't, from what I heard you are pure evil" I said with a serious tone. Sad that this might be the last time I see him because, even though I have grown to love him, I cannot be with someone evil._

"_Just rumors, my love, I am with Nyx"_

"_Then why does it seem that you are with Neferet" I asked feeling somewhat hopeful._

"_I have to seem that I am evil and have joined her side, but I have not. I have to because Nyx asked me to stop Neferet's plans and the only way I can do that is to get close to her. Do you understand can you still love me?" he asked._

_His wings pressed against my body, drawing me closer to him. Even though his physical form was only semi-substantial, I could feel him. His wings were soft. Winter cold against the warmth of my dreaming self. The outline of his body was frigid mist. It burned my skin, sending electric currents through me, heating me with a desire I was powerless to resist. _

"_Yes I understand and I can still love you."_

_His laugh was seductive. I wanted to drown in it. I leaned forward, closing my eyes and gasping aloud as the chill of his spirit brushed against my breasts, sending shooting sensations that were painful but deliciously erotic to places in my body that made me feel out of control. _

_"You like the pain. It brings you pleasure. "His wings got more insistent, his body harder and colder and more passionately painful as it pressed against mine."Let me make love to you my love." His voice, already beautiful, was unimaginably seductive as he became aroused."I want to spend centuries in your arms. Our joining will be hot and passionate, and you will get drunk in the pleasure I can bring you. Be my love, truly, in body as well as soul and I will give you the world!" _

_The meaning of his words penetrated through the haze of pain and pleasure like sunlight burning away dew. I found my will to speak again._

"_I would love to make love with you and be your love in body and soul, but I want to keep it a surprise for the real world, since this is just a dream" I said with undeniable sadness in my voice for having to stop._

"_This is real, my love, one of my many talents is I can go into anyone's dream. But if you want to wait until we are together in the real world, then I will respect your wishes."_

"_That is so amazing! Can't wait till we see each other again." I said _

_He laughs at my total amazement at something he sees as ordinary._

"_Can't wait too. Good night, my love, hope this has been a sweet dream" he says before disappearing._

_**End of Dream**_

I wake up with a gasp and a huge smile on my face. I really hope that was not just a dream and Kalona can really go inside people's dreams. Good thing that I don't have a room mate, because I desperately need to take care of the Tingling between my legs. It feels so good having my vibrator going in and out of me, while I'm imaging Kalona doing the same thing with his dick.

**Chapter inspired by:**

**Beyonce – Sweet Dreams**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews.**


	10. AN 3

Dear Readers,

I have the misfortune of getting a serious case of writers block.

That is why I need you to tell me what you would like in the next chapter.

So,

**What would you like in the next chapter?**

**The faster you answer, the faster the chapter will be up!**

Love,

I'm Crazy But Lovely


End file.
